


Dragon's Fire

by RedactedReader



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Obligatory aang finds out about zukos scar, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedactedReader/pseuds/RedactedReader
Summary: Learning the true meaning of fire from the original masters helped Aang grasp the part of him he'd been suppressing for so many months. But a part of him still feared the fire he created. It was a fear Zuko understood all too well.





	Dragon's Fire

Dragons were the last thing Aang expected to see when he and Zuko had set off on their trip. He'd been prepared for just a view of some ruins and maybe some paintings on the wall. Coming face to face with two very alive dragons and the prospect of death at their jaws had not been what he expected.

He glanced down at his hands, remembering the primal fire that he had held. It had been so alive, so warm. He could still feel the heat from that long burning fire. Never before had a flame brought such a blooming heat into him. In those moments he'd almost forgotten the dangers that the blaze he'd held could cause. The memory of Katara's scream and the burns were almost a distance guilt. After everything had calmed down, that shame returned to him.

It would always return to him.

"Appa's ready to go!" Zuko's voice was heard before he spotted the prince. He was walking down the path, rubbing saliva from his face. Anytime he got within tongue distance of Appa, the skybison didn't hesitate to lick him. It was kind of sweet.

Aang nodded, but didn't rise from his place against the tree. He drew his legs forward, wrapping his arms around his knees. He continued looking off towards the mountains he knew the dragons rested in. Zuko paused, frowning at the expression over the young Avatar's face. He let a sigh escape his lip as he dropped down beside the other boy.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, a tenseness to his voice. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the brooding child.

Aang opened his mouth to answer, but closed it and looked away. He didn't really want to answer the question. The tightness in his shoulder increased as he drew his knees closer. He kept his gaze on the mountain. "Just thinking."

Zuko looked down the hill for a moment before letting a slight breath escape his lips. He joined Aang against the tree, stretching his legs out. "About the dragons?"

"Sort of."

Zuko glanced once more over to where Appa was waiting, then threw his gaze up towards the slowly setting sun. It was going to start getting dark soon and they needed to leave. If they were gone any longer, the others might worry – not for his safety but for the safety of Aang. Last thing he needed was them thinking he'd absconded with the avatar.

"My Uncle always said that thinking on your fears only allows them to grow, but actions allows you to surpass them."

"What makes you think I'm afraid?"

"The way you cringed when you were handed the flame. Or when the dragons shot their fire."

"We were in the middle of dragon fire. I think I'm allowed to be a little scared. You were!"

Zuko smirked. "I was. I was terrified. The moment they came out of the cave… I was sure we were going to die. Terrible way to go. Everything I've gone through, and I get eaten by a dragon."

Aang had to smile at the deadpanned response. He leaned against Zuko, placing his head on the older boy's shoulder. Zuko tensed at the contact, but didn't pull away. That was encouraging for Aang.

"The first time I firebent, I burned Katara." Aang spoke slowly, terrified to speak this into the world. "I was impatient, and didn't listen and just wanted to play with it. I couldn't control it. I burned her. I don't want to do that again. I don't want to lose control. To burn someone. I don't want to hurt the people I care about."

"You won't. That's what I'm here for. To teach you so that you don't accidently hurt anyone. Or yourself."

"I'm scared, Zuko. Firebending, it scares me."

Zuko was reminded once more with just how young Aang was. He was a child. A child who had come face to face with the danger of fire and was scared to handle it again. It was a fear Zuko had known all too well. He had had Uncle Iroh to help guide him through it, and now it seemed it was Zuko's turn to help someone else through that fear.

"When I was thirteen, my father set my face on fire."

Aang sat up immediately, staring wide eyed at his newest friend. "What?"

Zuko refused to make eye contact, instead setting his gaze onto the cliff side. "He had said it was a means to teach me a lesson. That I had disrespected him by speaking in a place I was not meant to speak. I had dishonored him by refusing to fight. I had dishonored myself when I begged for mercy. I had brought shame to my family. So, he set my face on fire and banished me that same day."

Aang continued to stare wide eyed. He was trying to take in what he'd learned. He couldn't wrap his head around someone doing that to another person; doing that to their own child.

"I couldn't firebend for weeks after. I was too scared to try bending, let alone be near anyone else bending. That didn't work very well when stuck on a very small boat with several firebenders." Zuko paused for a moment, debating how much he should tell the kid. "I had a panic attack the first time someone bent near me. I'd walked right into a fire blast while they were running katas. It took my Uncle half an hour and a pot of tea before I calmed down."

Zuko turned to Aang now, hazel eyes locking on younger greys. "So I understand your fear. I understand your hesitation. Because I've been there. I was so scared of being burnt that I didn't think I'd ever be comfortable bending again."

Aang scooted closer to Zuko, noting quite touching but close enough to feel the heat that radiated from his teacher. "How did you get passed it? How did you stop being scared?"

A grim expression passed across Zuko's face for a moment before he schooled his features. "Funny enough, you did in a way. I didn't want to be scared anymore, so I got angry. I got angry at the world, at my father, at my Uncle, at my crew, at myself, at you. I got angry at everything, but mostly I got angry that I couldn't find you. I couldn't go home until I did, and I realized I couldn't get to you unless I got over that fear. If I wanted to capture the avatar and go home, I needed to be the strongest. The best. And I needed to firebend to do that. So I got so angry that I couldn't even think of being scared again. Unfortunately, it worked far too well."

Aang had at some point leaned his head back onto Zuko's shoulder. It seemed too unlikely, the avatar and the prince of the Fire Nation, sitting side by side on a mountain watching the sky start to turn. Here they sat.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Aang spoke softly.

"I'm not," answered Zuko. "If it hadn't happened, I wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't be the person I am."

Silence set over them. They heard Appa let out a mumble in the distance as Momo's excited chirping hit the air.

"How do I stop being scared?"

"I don't have a definitive answer for you Aang. I don't have a single, simple solution that stops you being scared. That's something you're going to have to figure out for yourself. But you don't have to do it by yourself. You have your friends by your side. They can help."

"You're my friend," Aang said.

Zuko couldn't help but smile at that. "And I'll be there to help you get over that fear. I'm here to teach you firebending after all. Whatever you need."

Appa wandered up the path to them at that point. He was headed by Momo who flew over, and landed on Aang's shoulder. He chirped happily, running his hands through Zuko's hair. The prince gently nudged the small creature away. Appa decided that was a fine moment to drag his tongue over Zuko's face.

The sight sent Aang into a fit of laughter. Zuko was cursing under his breath, and trying to yell at Appa about the constant licking. He wasn't doing very well, as Appa looked wide eyed at him and the prince gave in, petting him with a sigh of "why me".

Aang felt a little lighter than he had this morning. The fear was still there, but it wasn't as smothering. He had someone at his side who understood the anxiety he felt when he thought of firebending. Someone who would help him through it.


End file.
